Memories On My Wedding Day
by emilybyars2
Summary: Lillian Smith was just a Muggle. A single mother focused on making money to feed her three kids. But now, it was now her wedding day. So here she was, looking in the mirror and wondering how in the world she got so lucky. As she's gazing into her reflection, her mind wanders back to everything that's happened since she met George. Collection of one-shots. PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first HP fanfic. Just a random idea I got. Hope you like it. It's just a short collection of one-shots about George and an OC. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Only Lillian and the characters I have created. **

**Enjoy!**

** -Em**

**Lillian POV**

I couldn't believe it. It didn't feel real. It didn't feel like today was my wedding day. It didn't feel like I had met my soul mate one year ago today. It didn't feel real that I was about to become Mrs. George Weasley in a matter of minutes.

None of it felt real.

I looked at myself in the full mirror. I looked amazing. My future sister-in-law, Ginny, had done an amazing job with my hair. And Hermione had done such an amazing job with my makeup. I looked like a Greek goddess.

My dress had an empire waste line with a sweetheart neck line. It was simple but elegant. It fit me perfectly. My hair was wavy, pulled back on either side and held together by a sapphire and diamond barrette. George's mother, Molly, had told me she wore it on her wedding day, and that sold me. Of course, I was going to wear it.

I wasn't a city girl who needed the million dollar wedding. A simple backyard ceremony with family and close friends was my ideal for my wedding day—and that's what I was getting.

I stood there admiring every detail of my dress, my hair, and my makeup. I got lost in the moment and then I found my mind wandering back to the first moment I met George. One year ago today…

**Second chapter to be posted very soon! Please R&R! :D Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! Please R&R!**

** -Em**

**Lillian POV**

I thought back to the day we met… Exactly 365 days ago.

_I walked down the crowded San Francisco street. Khenzi, my then two year old, in one arm and her brothers Austin and Skyler in tow with the other. _

_We were late to kindergarten and preschool…again. I sighed impatiently as I made my way through the herds of people._

"_Mom, can we go to the zoo after school?" Austin pleaded. "We haven't gone in forever!"_

_He was whining now. _

"_You keep whining and I'll say no." I threatened. He knew better than to whine at me. Whining didn't do any good with my kids. _

_Khenzi and Skyler were my biological children. Austin was the oldest—I had adopted him when he was a year and a half old._

_That was 4 years ago. Now he was 5 and was in kindergarten. It never ceased to amaze me how quickly he grew up right in front of my eyes._

_Khenzi and Skyler were my blood children. No, I never married and as embarrassed as I was to admit it, I was a virgin. Skyler and Khenzi came from a donor. And whoever that man was, I thanked him every day for blessing me with my children. Skyler was now 4, and Khenzi 2._

"_Ok, I'll stop. I promise." Austin said quickly._

_I smiled to myself. He always took anything back when I threatened a privilege._

"_But, I dunno, bud. We probably won't be able to go today. I have a shoot at 4 this afternoon so Kadee will be watching you guys. We'll shoot for Saturday, okay?"_

_I was a freelance photographer and a writer. I published several short stories in Reader's Digest and other small magazines over the years. Photography was my real source of income. I loved it so much—the angles, the coloring, the depth of a photo, all of it. Everything about photography just spoke to me._

"_Okay…" Austin looked down at his walking feet in disappointment. I hated having to tell him "no" to something he was looking forward to, but I just couldn't do it today._

"_Mama," Khenzi spoke up. "Weed book."_

_I smiled at my daughter. She had gotten my dirty blond hair and small nose but inherited her father's eyes. A rich, deep hazel. She was gorgeous, anyone could easily see it._

"_We'll read a book tonight when I get home, okay?" I wished I could spend more of today with them but this shoot was going to bring in a big chunk of money for us and I needed every penny I could scrounge up._

"_Okay." She stuck out her bottom lip slightly. She could be so cute when she did that._

_I sighed and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "We'll spend all the time together you guys want tonight, okay? I promise. We'll read books, play games, and eat dinner together. Sound good?"_

_I glanced from child to child. They all looked up at my with excitement in their eyes._

"_Yeah!" Austin yelled excitedly._

"_Yay!" Khenzi squealed._

"_Yeah, Mommy. We gonna have fun, huh?" Skyler laughed heartily._

"_You bet we are!" I rubbed noses with Khenzi, tussled Austin's hair, and hugged Skyler._

_We continued walking down the street and turned the corner. I didn't even see the guy; it was as if he just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I was so sure that there was no one walking around the corner when I checked, but that wasn't was important now. What was important was that his hot drink was splattered all over his front. I quickly stepped back and immediately began apologizing._

"_Oh, I am _so _sorry! I didn't even see you there! Oh, great. I'm so sorry. I just… Today's been crazy. Ugh, I'm so sorry." In the middle of saying all this, I was dabbing his shirt with my scarf. A scarf? Really? Well, it was all I had at the moment._

"_Don't worry; I didn't really like this bugger of a shirt anyway." He smiled crookedly down at me. _

_Was it just me or was this guy handsome as all get out? His hair was bright red and he had the most gorgeous bright blue eyes I'd ever seen. Even though one of his ears was missing, that just seemed to add to the attractiveness of this stranger. And he had an accent—an English one at that. Sexy…_

_I didn't realize I was staring until he ducked his head closer to my level and asked, "Are you alright?"_

_I shook myself out of my reverie. "Oh, yes. Sorry. I…" Had no idea what I was going to say._

"_Hi, I'm Skyler." I rolled my eyes at my son. Leave it to the most outgoing one to make the introductions with a complete stranger._

"_Hi there," The man squatted down to Skyler's eye level. "I'm George Weasley."_

"_Nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley." Skyler extended his hand to shake George's. Skyler might not completely grasp the concept of strangers but he did grasp what manners were._

"_And it's very nice to meet you as well." I noticed that this man's gaze lingered between Austin and Skyler and I wondered why that was._

"_Well, we were just on our way to school. Again, I'm really sorry about your shirt. I hope the stain comes out."_

"_Oh no worries. I have a few tricks up my sleeves." He smirked._

_I smiled. "Well it was nice to meet you. Hope the rest of your day goes better for ya."_

"_Thank you and I wish you the same." And with that he tipped an imaginary hat and continued walking down the street._

_I watched him walk away for a few seconds then continued on the way to school. We arrived on the front steps of Austin's school two minutes later. I got him checked in with a tardy pass, kissed him goodbye, and told him I loved him. Now to drop the other two at the preschool/day care center. _

_I was glad they were only a few buildings apart. It made my life so much easier. I dropped Skyler and Khenzi off then walked back to our townhouse. _

_I sat down at my laptop on the dining table and began writing the next chapter of my story._

_xxxxxxxx_

_137 pages later I decided it was time for a coffee run. I walked to the Starbucks on the corner. Yeah, we had a car but I liked the fresh air and the walking was good exercise for the kids. Plus, saving gas was a good idea in this economy._

_I was welcomed by the scent of pumpkin and coffee as soon as I opened the door._

_The line was extremely long today. Well duh, it was December in San Francisco. Of course Starbucks was busy. I was in line for at least five minutes when I realized who I was standing behind. None other than the George Weasley I spilt hot coffee on earlier this morning. _

_I felt my cheeks flush. As if he sensed I was the person behind him, he turned, saw me, and smiled._

"_Fancy meeting you here." He chuckled._

"_Replacement for earlier?" I asked embarrassed._

_He laughed at that then made a disgusted face. "Yeah, but don't worry. It wasn't the best coffee in the world."_

_Now it was my turn to laugh. "Well I'm glad I saved you from having to take another sip of the awful stuff. At least, based on that face, it sounds like it was awful."_

_Yes, I admit it, I was flirting slightly. But who wouldn't? He was hot. Did I really just think that?_

_George laughed again. "Yeah it was pretty ghastly."_

_I chuckled but we soon died out of conversation. The line continued to creep along ridiculously slow._

"_So," George began after a minute or two. "We weren't properly introduced earlier. You know my name, but I don't know yours."_

_I smiled as I held out my hand. "Lillian. Lillian Smith."_

"_Pleasure to meet you, Lillian Smith." He shook my hand and smiled down at me._

_Only in books and movies did I hear about an "electric shock" or the "feeling of fire" when a man touched a woman… But I was so sure I felt something like static electricity when he shook my hand gently._

_I never thought I'd find the right one after what happened in high school, but this guy might just be Mr. Right._

**So there it is! How George and Lillian met. It gets better, I promise. Please R&R even if you're a guest! I love hearing from my readers! Thank you! :)**

** -Em**


End file.
